Paw Patrol: Pups get past the Cold
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: After knowing Everest for a while, Marshall is finally ready to tell her how he feels about her. Chase, being a good friend supports him. But after hearing something that Marshall and the other guy pups tell him, he starts to doubt his relationship with Skye. Can things work out for everyone. A Marshall/Everest and Chase/Skye story.
1. Chapter 1

**Paw Patrol: Pups get past the cold**

 **Hey guys! Wow. It's been a LONG time since I last did a Paw Patrol fanfic. I was planning to do this one for a while. This story will be another Marshall x Everest as while as a Chase x Skye story. It will be the first I do with both of my favorite shippings in the show. This story will be at least 4 chapters. So as always, I hope you guys will enjoy this.**

It was a snowy winter day just like any other snowy day at the lookout. Marshall was currently in his doghouse talking to himself. He was trying to get prepared to tell a certain pup something. The certain pup was the snow and rescue pup, Everest. He has gotten to know Everest for a while now and was ready to tell her how he felt about her.

"Sooo...uhh...Everest?" Marshall said to a photo of Everest. "Listen...I know we have been hanging out for a while...and well...I...want us to be...you know...exclusive." Marshall's heart beat started to pound faster and faster. "Everest...I..."

"Uhh...Marshall?" Said a voice from behind him.

"WAAAAHHH!" Marshall shouted.

Marshall reacted by jumping and hitting his head on the ceiling of his doghouse. He then scratched his head and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than his pal, Chase.

"Ch...Chase!" Marshall said surprised. "He...hey buddy!"

"What...are you doing?" Chase asked curious.

"I was...well..." Marshall was about to lie and say something else. But then, he realized that this was Chase. His best friend. So he might as well tell him the truth. "*sigh* I was practicing talking to Everest. I'm ready to tell her how I feel about her."

"Woah!" Chase said surprised "This is serious. You are really ready to tell Everest you like her?"

"I hope I am." Marshall said.

"Don't worry Marshall. I'll help you any way I can." Chase said to his friend.

"Thanks Chase." Marshall said smiling. "Even if you were the same way for Skye. Except you were a lot more nervous."

Chase's face became super red.

"Hey! Skye and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for months now. I think I'm good at handling a relationship now." Chase said.

"Fair enough." Marshall said. "I wonder how Everest feels about me."

How did Everest feel about Marshall? Did she like him the same way? Currently, Everest was on Jake's Mountain taking a nap in her doghouse. She was also well...talking in her sleep.

"Heehee...no...stop...that tickles." Everest said in her sleep. "Heehee...you're so silly...Marshall. But you are so sweet. So...so...sweet."

Well, it seems like Everest was dreaming about Marshall. So I guess she DOES like Marshall. While Everest was still sleeping, Jake was calling out to her.

"EVEREST!" Jake shouted. "EVEREST, YOU UP?"

Everest quickly got up as she heard his voice.

"Ja...Jake!" Everest said before yawning. "You called for me?"

"Sorry if I disturbed your little nap." Jake said. "Sounded like you were also talking in your sleep a bit."

"I...WHAT?!" Everest said with her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yeah. Were you dreaming about something?" Jake asked.

"Just...liver treats. Nothing else. NOTHING." Everest said nervously.

"Okay. Okay." Jake said.

"I hope he didn't hear me saying Marshall's name." Everest thought. "So, what did you called out to me for?" Everest asked Jake.

"I was just about to hike out in the snowy mountains. You know, she if anyone or any small critters could use our help. Get some fresh mountain air." Jake said. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Everest said wagging her tail. "Let me just get my gear on."

Everest went into her doghouse and changed into vest and got her pup pack on.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are Jake." Everest said.

"Great." Jake said before doing a little smirk. "Unless of course, you wanted to sleep some more and dream about liver treats or say...Marshall?"

When Jake mention Marshall's name, her face went completely red.

"Wha...wha...WHAT?!" Everest said with her red face.

"Come on. You didn't think I heard you?" Jake said.

"Uhhh...well...you see..." Everest just didn't know what to say.

"You can come up with an excuse later. For now, let's get going." Jake said.

"Okay..." Everest said in a low tone. "I can't believe Jake heard me mention Marshall?" Everest thought to herself. "What do I do now?"

So Jake now knows how Everest feels about Marshall. But now let's go back to the other Paw Patrol members. Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky walked over to Marshall's doghouse to see how Chase and Marshall were doing.

"Hey Marshall! Hey Chase!" Rubble said.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Chase said.

"Chase and I were just talking." Marshall stated.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rocky asked. Chase and Marshall looked at each other.

"You might as well tell them." Chase said to Marshall.

"Yeah! I guess you're right." Marshall said agreeing.

"Tell us what?" Zuma said.

"See, well...first off, you guys should know...that I like Everest." Marshall said.

Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were silent for a moment but they didn't really seem surprised. They all looked at each other. Then they turned to Chase and Marshall.

"We already knew." Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble said.

"WHAT?" Marshall and Chase said shocked.

"You already knew!?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't say anything Marshall." Chase stated out.

"You didn't have to." Rocky said.

"It was so obvious, dude." Zuma said. "We see the way you look at her sometimes."

"It was as obvious as Chase's crush." Rubble said.

"My crush on Skye wasn't that obvious." Chase said with red cheeks.

"So, why are you telling us this now?" Zuma asked.

"It's because I'm ready to ask Everest to be my girlfriend." Marshall said.

"Woah! Really?" Zuma, Rocky and Rubble said surprised. Marshall reacted by nodding his head.

"Wow. That's great news." Rocky said happily.

"I just hope she likes me too." Marshall said.

"Don't worry Marshall. I'm sure she'll like you too." Chase said.

"I got to admit. I'm a little jealous of you two." Rubble said. "First Chase with Skye. Now you and Everest. You two are really lucky pups."

"I'll feel luckier when she's my actual girlfriend." Marshall said. "I haven't really felt this way about a girl pup since..." Marshall was about to mention someone, but stopped right away. "Never mind."

"Since who?" Chase asked.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it." Marshall said.

"Come on. Tell me." Chase asked.

"Promise me you won't react too much." Marshall said.

"Okay. I promise." Chase said.

"Well...you see...I use to...have...a crush on Skye." Marshall admitted.

Chase was silent for a second, but then reacted with a small chuckle.

"Haha. That's funny. I thought you said..." Chase laughing then changed into a majorly shocked reaction. "WHHHHHHAAAATTTT?!"

"Chase, calm down." Marshall pleaded.

"You...you...liked Skye?" Chase said shocked.

"That...was a long time ago. I'm over her now." Marshall said.

"I can't believe this." Chase said getting a little mad. "My own best friend liked my girlfriend. How could you not tell me?"

"I told you Chase. I'm don't like her that way anymore." Marshall said. "It's not like I was the only one."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I mean, we ALL used to have a crush on Skye." Marshall said. But then put his paw covering his mouth because he didn't mean to say that.

"WHAT? No way. No way that the other pups as well as you had a crush on Skye. Right pups?" Chase said turning to Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky. But the three pups looked away. Also, they all seem really uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble continue to say.

"I said...RIGHT pups?" Chase said to the three again.

"Well...she was the only girl pup at the time..." Zuma admitted.

"...and she is one of the nicest pups ever." Rocky admitted.

"...not to mention, she is really...cute." Rubble admitted.

Chase was silent for a bit, but then his anger started to stir up inside him.

"You ALL had crushes on Skye?" Chase said ticked.

"Chase. It's no big deal." Rocky said.

"Yeah. It was small crushes for all of us." Zuma said. "What you have with her is real."

"Is it? Is it really?" Chase asked still a little angry.

"What do you mean 'Is it really'? Of course what you have with her is real." Rubble said.

"You guys don't get it." Chase said. "I always had a crush on Skye. But I can't really say that she felt the same for me. Now that I'm hearing you all had crushes on her too. Does that mean one of you could have been with her instead of me?"

"Chase...you know Skye cares about you. She does." Marshall said.

"I...can't really say I believe that anymore." Chase said with a sad tone and his head down and starting to whimper.

Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky also did the same thing. They didn't know what to say to their friend to cheer him up.

 **So the real question was does Skye REALLY cared for Chase the way he does? Also, how is Marshall going to tell Everest how he feels about her? Maybe Everest will tell him how she feels about him. Who can really say?**

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing that the other pups use to have a crush on Skye, Chase became a bit depressed about it. He felt that what he and Skye had wasn't real. It was a possible chance that she could have fallen for any of the other pups and not him. He believed that he was only lucky to have her. For the time, he sat in his pup house all sad and depressed. The other pups were still with him to try to comfort him.

"Chase. Come on buddy." Marshall said to Chase.

"We really need to talk about this." Rocky pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about." Chase said still down. "You all had a crush on Skye and never told me."

"HAD!" Zuma said. "None of us feel that way anymore."

"We still care about her of course." Rubble admitted. "But as a friend and a part of our family. Just like we do for you Chase."

"Why are you taking this so serious?" Rocky said.

"You just don't get it." Chase stated. "No one will ever get it."

Chase then closed the door of his dog house.

"Chase!" Rocky shouted.

"Come on Chase! Open up." Marshall pleaded.

It was useless. Chase obviously didn't want to talk to the others anymore. While the boys still knocked on Chase door hoping he would open up, Skye walked towards them.

"Hey pups!" Skye said to them. The boys all reacted shocked. They didn't want to tell her what was up with Chase yet.

"Skye!" The boys shouted.

"He...Hey Skye!" Marshall said nervously.

"What are you all doing around Chase's pup house?" Skye asked.

"Umm...well..." Rubble said trying to come up with something.

"We were...talking to Chase, but Chase seems to be a little sick. So he closed his door, not wanting us to get sick too." Zuma said, which was a lie.

"Sick? He was fine this morning." Skye said. "It must be because of the weather."

"Yeah! That's it." Marshall said. "As a med pup, he needs his rest."

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to him later then." Skye said. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

With that said, Skye left.

"*sigh* I really don't like lying." Zuma whispered.

"Well we can't tell her what's REALLY wrong with Chase." Rocky whispered back. "Not now."

"I know Skye truly cares for Chase." Marshall said. "I just hope he sees it too."

The pups nodded agreeing with what Marshall said. Chase, in his dog house was still down and upset. Yet, all he could think about over and over again was Skye. Poor Chase. Meanwhile, Jake and Everest were still on a hike. Everest was still a little red cheeked.

"Hmm...What do I do?" Everest thought to herself. "So I talk to Jake about Marshall?"

"Something on your mind Everest?" Jake asked her.

"Uhhh...well..." Everest still didn't know if she could tell him. But she decided why not. "It's about you hearing me mention about Marshall."

"What? You mean your little crush?" Jake said smirking a bit.

"I...HE'S...MARSHALL IS NOT MY LITTLE CRUSH?" Everest shouted with a red face.

"Uh huh. Really?" Jake said not believing her. "You are going to tell me you DON'T like Marshall at all?"

"N...no! That's not true." Everest said. "I do like Marshall."

"So do you 'like' him?" Jake asked.

"I...can't say." Everest said.

"Well, what's one thing you like about him?" Jake asked.

"Well, he's one of the nicest pups I've ever met. He's really sweet, smart, and knows how to take care of anyone in trouble." Everest said. But she also continues to say more. "Not to mention he's so brave. Even if he's clumsy and a quite a silly pup, he always makes me laugh."

"I...only asked for one thing. Not a list." Jake stated.

"Oh...right." Everest said blushing.

"It sounds like someone's in love." Jake said teasing her. Everest face once again went completely red after hearing Jake say that.

"W...w...what? L...lo...love?" Everest stuttered. "But...I...I don't think..."

"Come on Everest. It's obvious that you're in love with him. So you shouldn't hide it." Jake said.

"Saying that I 'love' Marshall is a bit overboard." Everest said still red face. "I just think he's...really nice...and...I wouldn't mine being with him."

"That's love Everest." Jake stated. "It's as clear as day that you love Marshall."

"Love's still a strong word." Everest said. "But still, what should I do?"

"See where faith takes you." Jake said. "If you and Marshall are meant to be together, it will happen sooner or later."

"See where faith takes me?" Everest said to herself.

While she was still thinking about things, Everest and Jake heard a loud animal shout.

"Huh? What was that?" Everest asked.

"It shouted like a deer." Jake said. "Male deer by the sound of it."

"Let's check it out." Everest said.

Jake and Everest dash through the snow to the direction of the sound. To their surprised they find two deer. A buck and a doe. The buck seem to have his antlers stuck in some branches of a dead tree and continue get out. The doe look like she was trying to help, but no luck.

"Oh no. That's poor deer got his antlers stuck in that tree." Jake said.

"Isn't that the same deer that we helped before?" Everest said.

"I think you're right." Jake said. "Looks like they need our help again. Come on. Let's see if we can help him out."

Jake and Everest got close to the buck to try to help him.

"Hey buddy! Remember us?" Jake said to the buck. The buck tried nodding his head, but he was still stuck. "Don't worry. We'll help you out."

Jake try to pull the branches, but they were too strong.

"If these are the same deer as before, where's their baby deer?" Everest asked.

"Guess she's missing." Jake stated "These branches are a little too strong. I think we are gonna need some more help."

Jake got out his Smartphone and was getting ready to call Ryder. During the time, Ryder was looking at the snow and having some hot chocolate.

"Such a nice snowy day." Ryder said. "Except for the cold, it's a pretty good day."

At that moment, his pup pad rang.

"Just when I thought I could take a break." Ryder said before answering his pup pad. "Hello? Ryder here."

"Ryder, dude. It's Jake." Jake said.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Ryder asked.

"Remember our deer pals? Well Everest and I found the buck stuck on the branches of a tree." Jake explained.

"Oh no. The poor guy." Ryder responded.

"The doe is really worried about him. Also, it seem that their baby deer is missing since she's not with them." Jake said.

"So we need to help free the buck as well as find their baby deer?" Ryder said. "Seems tough, but don't worry, the pups and I will help anyway we can."

"Thanks dude." Jake said.

"No job is too big. No pup is too small" Ryder shouted. Then he pulled on his pup pad and push the button calling all the other pups. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout."

The pups all hear Ryder's call.

"Ryder needs us." The pups except Chase said.

"Huh. I guess I'm needed." Chase said still down.

The pups all ran to the lookout down, except Chase who walked REALLY slowly. Marshall happen to slip on some ice and went sliding to the elevator.

"Woooooaaaahhh!" Marshall shouted still sliding. Then he crashed into the elevator.

"Ugghhh..." Marshall said with his face in the screen wall.

"Well, at least he didn't crash into any of us." Rocky stated.

Skye, Rubble, and Zuma reacted by laughing. As they got in position, they realized that one pup was still missing.

"Hey. Where's Chase?" Skye asked. "Is he still sick?"

The boys all have nervous looks. They still didn't tell Skye what was REALLY wrong with Chase. Chase finally came to the down, but was still moving slowly.

"Come on Chase. We really need to move it." Skye said.

"I'll move at my own speed." Chase said not to happy.

He finally made it to the elevator, but with a serious look. Not good serious, but mad serious.

"Chase, is something wrong?" Skye asked.

"I'm fine." Chase said not sounding fine.

"Are you really? The others told me you were sick." Skye said.

"We didn't say he was...SICK sick." Zuma said nervously.

"Come on elevator, go up." Mumbled a nervous Marshall.

"What do they mean, Chase?" Skye asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Chase said still sounding mad.

"Hurry up elevator." Mumbled Marshall still nervous about the current situation.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Skye said serious. "Now what's wrong?"

Chase stayed silent. Skye was starting to get a little angry with him. But then she looked at how the other pups were reacting. She then started thing about things and figured out why Chase was acting the way he was.

"Did...the others told you that they used to have a crush on me?" Skye asked.

Chase, as well as Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble mouths all dropped to hear her say that. They were surprised that she knew.

"You knew?" Chase said surprised.

"Chase, I was the only girl at the time before Everest showed up." Skye said. "It not surprising that more than a few of you would have a crush on me."

"Seriously? You knew this whole time that the other guys liked you?" Chase said a little ticked.

"Why is this elevator NOT going up!?" Marshall shouted not wanting more drama.

"Chase, we told you already. We're over her now." Rocky said.

"We like her as our friend and family. That's it." Zuma said.

"It's you she wants to be with." Rubble said.

"Yeah Chase. I'm with you. Doesn't that matter to you?" Skye asked Chase.

"Not if it means it's only because I made the first move." Chase stated. "For all I know, you could have just fall someone else."

Skye was started to get angry with Chase.

"Is that what you really think?" Skye said angrily. "Do you really think I don't care for you the same way you do for me?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just don't." Chase said looking down.

This made everyone silent. Skye looked away from Chase. She definitely wasn't happy with Chase right now. The guys felt REALLY awkward.

"Awkward." Marshall said. Then the elevator finally activates. "Oh NOW it goes up."

The elevator goes up and the pups switch to their gear. Marshall had on his Medical gear. The elevator makes it to the top and all the pups get into position. Except Chase who was still on the elevator.

"Uhh...Chase?" Ryder said.

Chase, still down, slowly walked over to his position between Rocky and Rubble.

"Paw Patrol...ready for...action...Ryder...sir." Chase said without feeling.

"Chase? Is something wrong?" Ryder asked.

"We'll kinda in a...situation." Rocky said.

"What? Did he found out you guys used to like Skye?" Ryder asked.

"Seriously? You knew too?" Chase said shocked and ticked. "Did everyone know but me?"

"Can we please focus on what's important?" Ryder said.

"Okay sir." Chase said getting back his focus.

"We got a call from Jake. He said that the deer that we helped before are having a bit of a problem." Ryder said. "The buck got his antlers stuck to the branches of a tree and can't get out."

The pups all gasped hearing that.

"What's more is that their baby deer is missing. We not only need to help free the buck, but also fine the baby deer." Ryder explained.

"The baby might be cold work hurt." Marshall stated. "We need to help them."

"For this mission, I need..." Ryder than scrolled on his pup pad and stop at Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you and your wrench. Maybe we can use it to pull out the branches freeing the deer. We may also need your tracking skills to help find the baby deer."

"Alright. Chase is on the case." Chase said.

Ryder then scrolled to Skye's icon. "Skye, I need you and your copter to help find the baby deer. She shouldn't be too far from her parents." Ryder said.

"Let's take to the skies." Skye said doing a flip as always.

"A mission with Skye. Great." Chase said in a down tone.

"Come on Chase. At least doing this for the deer." Rubble said.

"Right. Okay. I'll hold my feelings for now." Chase said.

Ryder then scrolled to Marshall's icon. "Marshall, in case the deer is injured, I need you and you med gear. They might be cold and hungry, so some food and blankets could help them feel better."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue." Marshall said.

"Also, Everest will also help us out any way she can." Ryder said.

"Everest..." Marshall said to himself.

"Dude, this could be your chance." Zuma said to Marshall.

"Yeah! So I'm not going to waste it." Marshall said.

"Even if things are awkward for Skye and me now, I have to get over it to help Marshall with Everest. It's the least that I can do." Chase thought.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said before heading the down the pole.

Chase, Skye and Marshall all slid down the slide and landed on their doghouse. Their doghouses then transform into their rides and they were on the move. Ryder came out from the garage door with his ATV ready and the four all drove to Jake's mountain. Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble, who were still at the lookout, were still worried about Chase.

"I really hope things work out for Chase and Skye." Rubble said.

"Me too. The two were meant for each other. I just Chase still sees that." Zuma said.

"That and I hope that Everest actually likes Marshall." Rocky said. "So let's hope everything works out."

 **Well, it looks like Ryder and the pups are on their way to help Jake and Everest with the deer. Will Chase be able to put things back together with Skye? Will Marshall and Everest have the guts to tell each other how they feel? Guess you will have to find out next time.**

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder alongside with Chase, Marshall and Skye were on their way to Jake's Mountain to help Jake and Everest free the deer from the tree branches. As well as find their baby deer, which still seems to be missing. Marshall also wanted to have this as a chance to tell Everest that he likes her. Not to mention, Chase and Skye were still currently having a fallen out with each other. It's because Chase is unsure that Skye really cares about him. But they agreed to focus on the mission first at helping the deer. Ryder and the pups met up Jake and Everest alongside the deer.

"Jake! We're here." Ryder said to Jake.

"Ryder! Pups! Glad you made it." Jake said. "Our deer pal seems to be really stuck."

"Don't worry. We'll get him freed in a jiffy." Ryder said. He then called Skye on his headset on his helmet. "Skye, we'll handle things here. You look for their baby deer."

"You got it, Ryder." Skye said from her copter and flew off.

During this time, Everest walked over to Marshall and Chase.

"Hey...Marshall!" Everest said. When she mentioned Marshall's name, she had a sly look in her face.

"Hey Everest!" Said an overexcited Marshall. He then jumped off his truck and fell to the ground and face planted into the snow. "I'm good." Marshall with his face still in the snow.

Everest responded by giggling a bit. "Heeheeheehee! Silly pup." Everest said. Then she helped Marshall up and brushes the snow off him. Then look went over to Chase. "Hey Chase."

"Hey...Everest." Chase said in a down tone.

"Is something wrong, Chase?" Everest asked.

"I'm...fine." Chase said still sounding down.

"Chase...kinda had a fallen out with Skye." Marshall said Everest. "He's been like that all day."

"What? Did he found out the other pups and you use to like Skye too?" Everest said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Chase shouted. "DID EVERYONE KNOW, BUT ME? AM I WEARING A SIGN OR SOMETHING?"

"Chase, come down." Everest said.

"Sorry." Chase said calming down. "It's just...I feels like I'm only with Skye because I told her how I felt about her first. It feels like...maybe I'm not as lucky to have her."

"Chase. Stop thinking that way." Marshall said. "Skye does feel that same way."

"Hang on." Everest said. "Chase, is that the ONLY thing bothering you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chase asked.

"It's just...that you being so upset about one thing, when it really seems to be more than just that." Everest said. "So Chase, what's really bothering you?"

Everest guessed right. Something else was bothering Chase. Chase didn't want to say anything before, but now it seemed like he had to. He takes a deep breath and then exhale before he started talking.

"Skye and I...never...used the "L" word." Chase admitted.

"Liver?" Everest asked.

"No." Chase said.

"Lavender?" Marshall asked.

"Noooo. Not those L words. Love." Chase stated. "We never told each other that we love each other."

"Oh." Marshall and Everest said.

"I mean, I know I love her, but saying it to her seems so...hard." Chase said. "Do you how hard it is to tell someone you really like how you feel?"

Marshall and Everest then looked at each other, blushed, then looked away at each other.

"I see what you mean." Marshall said with red cheeks.

"Ye...yeah. I totally get it." Everest said with red cheeks as well.

"Since neither of us told each other that we love each other, I can't really say that she feels the same way." Chase said. "That's why I feel the way I do now."

"Oh. I guess I get it now." Marshall said.

Chase started to look downer than ever. Everest than walked over to Chase and put her paw on his right left shoulder.

"Chase, what if I told you I like you?" Everest asked.

"WHAT?!" Chase said shocked.

"WH...WHA...WHAAAA?!" Marshall said even more surprised on what she said.

"I bet you are feeling shocked and surprised, right?" Everest asked. "But that to be expected if someone tells you they like you right out of nowhere."

"You...are joking about this, right?" Said a worried Marshall.

"I...see what you mean." Chase said to Everest.

"Listen Chase, what you have with Skye is real. Without a doubt." Everest said to Chase. "You are more than lucky that the two of you found each other. So I don't know why you are freaking out over nothing. You have Skye and she has you. Don't do anything thing to ruin the best thing that ever could have happen to you."

"You...you're right, Everest." Chase said to Everest. "Guess I should apologize to Skye."

"You should." Everest said.

"I'll be sure to talk to her after we're done here." Chase said. "Thanks Everest."

"No problem." Everest said smiling.

"Chase! Everest! Marshall!" Ryder called out. "We need you guys."

"Okay Ryder." Chase said walked to Ryder. Everest and Marshall stayed for a bit to say a few more things.

"Looks like Chase's finally feeling better." Marshall said to Everest.

"Yeah! I'm glad I was able to help him." Everest said.

Even if Chase was feeling better, something was still bothering Marshall.

"Okay, just to be clear, you DON'T like like Chase, right?" Marshall said worried.

"Hehe! No. No. Just as a friend." Everest said giggling.

"Thank goodness." Marshall said relieved. But then he had to ask something else. "But, let's say that you did like a pup, who...would it be?

"Uhhhhh..." Everest said blushing.

"Uhh...guys?" Chase said trying to get their attention. They still had a job to do.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Marshall and Everest said.

So everyone gather around the deer, ready to help him out.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Ryder said to the pups. "Chase, let's use you wench on a branch and Everest's pincher claw on another branch to pull the branches. With enough strength, we should be able to get him out."

"Okay Ryder." Chase and Everest said.

Everest and Chase run to their vehicles. Everest toke to the time goes back and got her vehicle when Jake called Ryder.

"Ruff! Open wench!" Chase said to his car. The wench came out and Chase grabbed it with his mouth and gave it to Ryder to attach to the branch.

"Woof! Claw!" Everest said and a claw came out from her snow pile she then used it to grab the other branch. While doing all this, the doe was getting worried for her mate.

"Don't worry." Marshall said to the doe. "We'll get him out really soon."

"Okay you two. Starting pulling. But keep it slow." Ryder said.

Chase, on his car now, pushes the button activating the wench motor. Everest started backing up her snowplow and start pulling on the branch. They pulled and pulled and it was starting to work.

"Come on. Just a little more." Ryder said as the pups pulled.

Chase and Everest continue to pull more and more. The deer's antlers were starting to get loose from the branches. After a few more seconds of pulling, the deer was finally freed. The buck was happy to be free and jumped for joy.

"You did it. He's free now." Ryder said.

"Awesome work Chase and Everest!" Jake said.

Chase and Everest did some victory howls. Marshall then walked over to check on the buck. He got out his x-ray and checked if he had any injuries.

"Hmm...no injuries around head or anything." Marshall said. "He might be cold and a little hungry. But other than that, he should be fine. "

Marshall then went over to the back of his truck and got out a blanket and an apple. He then put the blanket over the buck and offered him the apple.

"Hey you go, big guy." Marshall said to the buck. The buck ate the apple and enjoyed it. "I bet you are feeling better already."

Marshall was the right. The buck was feeling like...well...a hundred bucks. The doe was happy as well as she cuddled with her mate.

"Awwwwwww!" Marshall, Chase, and Everest said happily.

"I'm glad that we got him out, but like, where's the baby deer?" Jake asked.

At that moment, Ryder was getting a call. It was Skye.

"Ryder!" Skye said from the pup pad.

"Skye! Did you found their baby deer?" Ryder asked.

"I did...but..." Skye said a little nervous. "She's down on a ledge on the edge of a cliffside."

"Oh no!" Ryder said. "We got to help her. Jake, stay with the deer. Pups, let's go save the baby deer."

"Okay." Said the three pups.

Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Everest all got in the vehicles and drove to Skye's location, were the baby deer was. It took a few minutes to drive there, but they made it to the cliffside and where Skye landed her copter at.

"Skye! Where's the baby deer?" Ryder asked.

"She's down over there." Skye pointed down from the edge of a cliffside to a ledge with the baby deer looking scared and bleating for help.

"Oh no." Everest said worried.

"We better act quickly. She shouldn't stay there too long." Ryder said.

"What do we do, Ryder sir?" Chase asked.

"If we use Skye's harness and attach it to her, Skye can fly her up to safety." Ryder explained "We just need someone to go down there and attach the harness to her. I'll..."

"I'll do it." Marshall spoke out.

"You Marshall? Really?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah! The baby deer may be injured. I have to be sure that she's okay." Marshall explained. "I'll be fine."

"Okay Marshall. If you really want to help." Ryder said.

So they attach the harness to Marshall as he was ready to go down.

"Ready Marshall?" Skye said from her copter.

"You know how I am about flying. But I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Marshall said nervously.

"Be careful, Marshall." Everest said to him. Marshall then nodded.

Skye started up her copter and started flying, lifting up Marshall. Marshall, with him not liking to fly, was nervous but he wanted to help the deer. Skye landed Marshall on the ledge the baby deer was.

"Hello little deer. Remember me from last time?" Marshall said to the baby deer. She responded by doing some bleating. "Don't worry. I'll help from this situation and get you back with your mom and dad."

Marshall took the harness off of him and attach in to the baby deer.

"There you go." Marshall said to the deer after attaching the harness. "Okay, Skye. She's good to go."

"Okay then." Skye said.

As she was about to fly up, they heard a sound breaking sound. It was the ledge starting to crack.

"Uh oh!" Ryder said seeing what was happening. "I think the ledge is breaking."

"What?" Chase and Everest said a little scared.

"Skye! Hurry!" Marshall shouted from the ledge.

Skye quickly flew the deer up from the ledge and two were Ryder, Chase, and Everest was. Ryder then toke the harness off the baby deer.

"Okay Skye! She's safe now." Ryder said.

"Great! I'm going back for Marshall." Skye said.

"Hurry Skye!" Chase and Everest said worried.

Skye flew back to the ledge to get Marshall. It was still continuing to crack more and more. Leaving Marshall a bit scared.

"*whimpering*Hurry!" Shouted Marshall.

"Marshall! The Harness! Quick!" Shouted Skye.

Marshall was about to grab on to the harness, but before he could, the ledge broke and fell with him still on it.

"NOOOOO!" Skye shouted.

Marshall began to fall down from the ledge.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Marshall as he falls.

"MARSHALL!" Shouted Chase and Everest.

Just like that, the ledge fell to the ground with Marshall on it. Most likely buried him in the deep cold snow. Leaving everyone else to worry about his fate.

 **Oh no! Poor Marshall. And right before he could tell Everest how he feels. Is he okay? Will Chase and Everest be able to make sure their friend is okay? How will things turn out in the end? The next chapter will be the last one, so you will have to find out then.**

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

So here's what happen. Marshall agreed to go down a Cliffside to save the baby deer. They were able to save her, but the ledge broke with Marshall. Now Marshall has fallen into the snow on the bottom of the Cliffside. Leaving Ryder, Skye, Chase and Everest worried on what has happen to him.

"Oh no! Marshall!" Skye said sad from her copter.

"Marshall? Can you hear me?" Ryder said trying to contact him with is headset. "Marshall, please respond."

"Marshall...is he...alright?" Said a worried Chase.

"No. No no no no no." Everest kept saying not wanting to think the worst about Marshall. "Marshall has to be okay. He has to be."

"We need to get down there. NOW!" Chase said not wanting to waste time.

"This cliff is too steep for our vehicles." Ryder said.

"We don't have time to take the long way." Everest said.

Everest then goes over to her snowplow. "Woof. Sled." Everest said to her snowplow. A sled came out ready for use. The sled was big enough for two pups to ride it. Everest then grabs it and goes to the cliff side.

"I'm going to use this sled to slide down this cliff and find Marshall at the bottom." Everest stated.

"I'm coming too. He's my best friend after all." Chase said.

"Wait. This may not be a safest idea." Ryder said.

"Ryder sir, we don't have time for safety." Chase said.

"Right. Marshall is more important than safety." Everest said.

Chase and Everest got to the Cliffside with the sled and were ready to go down.

"Ready Chase?" Everest asked.

"Ready." Chase said.

The two stated to slide down.

"Chase! Everest! Be careful!" Ryder shouted from the edge.

As Chase and Everest sled, it was a slightly bumpy ride. Okay, it was a VERY bumpy ride.

"May...be...this...was...a...bad...idea." Chase said taking all the bumps.

"Any...things...worth...saving...Marshall." Everest stated.

After the bumpy ride, Chase and Everest made it to the bottom of the cliff.

"Okay. This should be were Marshall fell." Everest said.

"We have to hurry and find him." Chase said. "If he's under too much snow and we don't find him in time, he could..."

"Don't think that." Everest shouted. "He has to be okay. He has to."

"Right. Find his scent and digging everywhere." Chase said.

The two sniffed and dug around the area to try and find Marshall. Chase worked hard to find him because Marshall was his best friend and he would do nearly anything for him. Everest worked just as hard because she still wanted Marshall to know how much she cared about him. While they were searching on the ground, Skye used her goggles to try to find Marshall from the air.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you Marshall?" Skye said still searching.

Chase and Everest continue to sniff and dig. They began to worry more and more until Everest got a hold of what smelled like Marshall. She dug in the snow and saw a small black nose.

"Chase!" Everest shouted to Chase. "I think I found Marshall."

Hearing Everest say that, Chase quickly dash where she was.

"Dig here. And hurry." Everest said.

Chase nodded and dug. They dug and sawed his red vest, his front paws, and most importantly, his face. Marshall was still knocked out after the fall.

"Marshall!" Chase and Everest shouted. There was no respond.

"Marshall! Please wake up." Everest said starting to get teary.

"Come on Marshall. Say something. Anything!" Chase shouted.

When it felt like the pups were about lose hope. They heard a small cough the Dalmatian. He slowly opens his eyes and his two friends. Marshall then popped out of the snow, shaking the snow off him and was shivering a lot from the cold snow.

"N...n...next time...s...s...someone else is doing the...cliff rescuing." Marshall responded.

"MARSHALL!" Chase and Everest shouted in excitement.

They both hugged Marshall thankful he was okay. **(Author's note: What? Did you think I would let one of the main characters die in this story and before he got to say his feeling to Everest? What's wrong with you people? I don't roll that way. Of course he was going to still be alive. Okay, back to the story.)** Skye, from her copter, sawed everything and was just as happy as Chase and Everest that Marshall was alive.

"They found him! Yet!" Skye said happily. She then called Ryder to tell him the news. "Ryder, they found Marshall. He's okay."

"*sigh* That's great news." Ryder said relieved. The baby deer was also happy to hear that he was okay.

"You're not hurt from your fall, are you?" Everest asked Marshall.

"Actually, no. My legs aren't broken and my head feels fine." Marshall said.

"The snow must have cushioned your fall." Chase stated. "Haha! Figures. You're just as lucky as ever, Marshall."

"I'm...still really cold after being buried in snow for so long." Marshall said still shivering.

"I'm just happy that you're alright." Everest said happy.

Then she did something unexpected and licks Marshall a few times on his cheek. Marshall face's went as red as his truck. Chase was also surprised.

"Woah." Chase responded in shock.

"Okay. I'm a little warmer now." Marshall said still with a red face.

Everest giggled by Marshall's responds. She then started to come close to Marshall and cuddled him. Marshall was a little surprised, but accepted it and did the same. Chase watching all this started to feel awkward.

"I'm starting to feel like a third wheel." Chase said to himself. "Umm...guys? Should we head back?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Marshall and Everest said.

Let's skip to the pups and Ryder going back to the deer and Jake. Marshall had one of his emergency blankets on him since he was still cold. The buck and doe were happy that their baby deer was alright. Marshall said she had no real harm done. So the baby deer was also pretty lucky.

"Glad to see everyone is A-Okay!" Jake said.

"Uh huh. So trying not to get into anymore trouble you dear deer." Ryder said to the deer. "But if you ever are in trouble, just yelp for help."

The deer all nodded.

"Okay Ryder, I'm gonna help lead these three back to the forest." Jake said. "I would usually take Everest with me, but it appears that she's a little occupied."

Jake pointed at Everest who was cuddling with Marshall more.

"Oh. Haha! I see what you mean." Ryder said knowing what he meant.

With that said, Jake led the deer all back to the forest. Meanwhile, let's focus on the pups now.

"Chase. Skye. I'm going to warm up more in my truck." Marshall said.

"I'm coming with him." Everest said.

"Okay then." Chase said.

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't do." Skye said winking.

"Skye!" Marshall and Everest said both blushing.

"Heehee! I'm just kidding." Skye said laughing.

All laughed set aside, Marshall and Everest went over to sit in Marshall's Emergency truck. Leaving Chase and Skye alone just the two of them.

"So are those two a couple now?" Skye asked Chase.

"I think so. I hope so." Chase said.

Chase got close to Skye to finally talk to Skye.

"Skye, I'm sorry for how I was acting before." Chase said. "I was being an idiot."

"Well yeah. You were." Skye said. "Why were you acting like that? You know I'm with you."

"It's just that sometimes, I don't know why." Chase admitted.

"Huh?" Skye said looking confused.

"Sometimes, I don't know what you see in me." Chase said. "I mean you're always so happy and for of joy. I...tend to take things too serious."

"Wait. You don't know what I see in you? Chase, I don't know what you see in me." Skye said.

"What?" Chase said.

"You're so brave and strong. But me...well in case you haven't notice, I'm not the tallest pup in the team." Skye said.

"Skye, I never cared about height. Just you." Chase said. "I'm just sorry that I didn't think you cared about me as much as I do for you."

"Chase, we been through so much together. You shouldn't doubt that I care about you." Skye said. "You know that I already love you, so you don't ever have to think otherwise."

Chase paused for a moment. Skye also paused for a moment. The two of them both realized that she said a word. A certain word. A word that Chase didn't expect to say.

"Skye? Did you realize what you just say?" Chase said blushing a bit.

"Y...y...yes I did." Skye said blushing as well. "And I'm glad I did. Cause it's true. I love you Chase."

"Wow. I mean, WOW!" Chase said excited.

"What? Are you gonna tell me you don't feel the same way now?" Skye asked.

"No..no. That's not it. It's just that...I always thought I would be the first to say it." Chase said. "To top it off, you said it to me twice already."

"Well, you can go for third if that's okay." Skye said.

"Alright." Chase said.

He then walked over closer to Skye so that they were facing each other.

"I love you too, Skye." Chase said to her.

The two smiles at each other, kiss for a second, then they hold each other close. Marshall and Everest happen to watch everything. Marshall still had the blanket on him.

"Well it looks like those two are back to normal." Marshall said.

"Yeah. I'm happy that they could work things out." Everest said. "Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"Much. I feel some much warmer now." Marshall said.

As Everest sat beside him, Marshall felt that it was time to tell her how he feels.

"Uhh...Everest?" Marshall said. "There is something that I..."

"You don't need to say anything, Marshall." Everest said to Marshall. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is. I want you to know, I feel the same way."

Marshall was surprised to hear her say that. So Everest does like Marshall.

"Can I ask you this? How long have you 'liked' me?" Marshall asked.

"Remember when we first met? When I first met you, I thought you were really sweet." Everest said. "Also I tend to like guys who offer me liver treats."

"Haha! Oh yeah." Marshall said laughing.

"What about you, Marshall?" Everest asked.

"I guess when I first saw you. I thought you were so cool. That's why I was so quick to offer you a dog treat." Marshall admitted. Then he realized something. "Wait, so what you are saying is..."

"...that we liked each other..." Everest said.

"...around the same time." Marshall and Everest said together. The two let out a big sigh.

"Wow. To think that whole time we could have been together." Marshall said.

"Well at least we know now." Everest said.

"So, does that mean you want us to get together?" Marshall asked with red cheeks.

"If you really want to." Everest said.

Marshall then put part of the blanket over Everest.

"It's fine with me." Marshall said smiling.

"Great." Everest said smiling as well.

The two then hold each other close. As Marshall hold onto Everest, he had a growling sound.

"Either that's a bear or...that's your stomach again." Marshall said.

"It's my stomach." Everest said. "Sorry. I've haven't eaten all day."

"Haha! I thought it was you." Marshall said laughing. "I have some leftover dog treats."

Marshall then got out a bag of dog treats he had in his truck. He grabs one of the treats with his mouth and offered it to Everest.

"Here you go." Marshall said with the treat still in his mouth.

"Thanks!" Everest said happy.

Everest was hungry enough that she did wait for Marshall to let go of the treat. So the next thing to happen was...a little bit shocking. As Everest took tiny nibbles of the treat and the next you know, Everest's lips were touching Marshall. Both Everest and Marshall faces went completely red. They were kissing. KISSING. But Everest was happy and closes her eyes. Marshall also accepted it and felt the same. After a few seconds, they finally stop.

"Wow!" Marshall said with a red face.

"Our first kiss." Everest said still blushing.

"Well it wasn't planned, but...better than nothing." Marshall said.

"Heehee. Yeah! It was a great first kiss for us." Everest said smiling.

What they didn't notice that Chase and Skye sawed everything and were right in front of them.

"A couple for a few minutes and you already kissing?" Chase said.

"WAAAAHHH! CHASE! SKYE!" Marshall and Everest shouted in shocked.

"Heehee! You two are moving faster than Chase and I." Skye said giggling.

"You guys were watching?" Marshall said blushing.

"Well you were kissing for a while. You sly devil." Chase said smirking.

"Eeeeek! This is so embarrassing." Everest said trying to cover his face with the blanket.

"Don't be embarrass." Skye said. "You are a couple now. You should be happy."

Marshall and Everest looked at each other, than they smiled at each.

"Yeah! We are happy." Everest said.

"Happy? I'm beyond that." Marshall said.

"Good. So now, take care of each other." Chase said.

"We will. Right Everest?" Marshall asked.

"You know it, my silly pup." Everest said happy.

So everything worked out. Chase worked things out with Skye. They even told each other they love each other for the first time. Marshall and Everest are now a couple. They ever had their first kiss. A little early in the relationship, but whatever. After saving the deer, Ryder, Jake, and all the pups decide to camp out near Jake cabin for the night. The gang all talked while being warm by a fire. Chase stayed close to Skye and Marshall did the same with Everest. They also mention the news about Marshall and Everest being official.

"Alright! Let's hear it for Chase and Skye, who have strength their bond for each other." Jake said while the pups cheered. "And let's also hear it for Marshall and Everest, the new lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Marshall and Everest said blushing.

"I don't think we are there yet." Marshall said.

"But...we'll get there." Everest said.

"We're all glad that you two are together now." Ryder said.

"Yeah! It's really great." Rocky said.

"We're also glad that Chase and Skye worked things out." Zuma said.

"Yeah! I'll never be upset with Skye or you guys ever again." Chase said.

"Good. Cause we seen how you are when you're mad. Not fun." Rubble said.

"Hey. I'm all good now." Chase said.

"So Marshall? Do you and Everest plan to be as close as a couple as Chase and Skye?" Rocky asked.

"That might be the case." Skye said. "I mean they already kissed."

Skye then covered her mouth with her paws when she realized what she said. Marshall and Everest faces went red again and Ryder, Jake, and the other pups jumped in respond to reacting.

"You guys...WHAT?!" Ryder, Jake, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble said.

"SKYE!?" Shouted Marshall and Everest.

"Sorry. It slipped out." Skye said apologizing.

"You two already kissed?" Rocky said.

"Wow. Moving a little quick, are you?" Zuma said chuckling a bit.

"It..it just happen. I swear." Marshall said still blushing.

"Reeeeally?" Ryder said. "How DID it happen?"

"Ev...Everest was just hungry so I offered her a dog treat." Marshall tried to explained.

"Sounds like she wanted more than just the treat." Ryder said laughing.

"Ryder!" Marshall shouted red faced.

"Hohoho! This really is turning out to be some day." Jake said.

"Uggggghhh! I'm more embarrassed now than I was before." Everest said blushing and her head down the ground.

Marshall then walked over to Chase to ask him something.

"Chase, is this what it's gonna be like to have a girlfriend?" Marshall asked Chase.

"Better get used to it now. It's gonna be like this ALL the time." Chase responded.

"ALL the time?" Marshall asked.

"ALL...the...time." Chase said. "But, are you still happy?"

Marshall then looked at Everest. He's looks at her ears, her eyes, her wagging tail, and her smile. After that, Marshall had his answer.

"Yes. More happy than I've ever been." Marshall said smiling.

"I'm the same way too." Chase said smiling as well.

 **The End**

 **Okay. That's the end of this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. So I still plan to right a few more Paw Patrol stories that I have in mind in the future. Anyway, that's all for now.**


End file.
